The present invention relates to a picture display for displaying different pictures, and to an apparatus for making such a picture display.
There exist various picture display devices which can display two different pictures. Such a picture display device comprises a wavelike display sheet which is folded to form two interleaved series of display sections facing in different directions. Two different pictures, each divided into a plurality of picture segments, may be shown by attaching the picture segments to the respective series of display sections of the display surface. By viewing the display surfaces from different angles, each picture can be seen independently from the other.
One disadvantage associated with using a wavelike display sheet in this manner is that the wavelike display sheet is difficult and expensive to make. Also, it is difficult to attach picture segments onto the display sections of such a wavelike display sheet.